My Vampire Mate
by AnimeLoverMangaFreak
Summary: Little Harriet was left with her relatives the Dursley's one day a man came and took her away which put the wizarding world into chaos. Now the wizard's have found her and want her back but will she go back? and will the man who took her to let her go back? will the Wizards suffer for what they have done in forgetting about her and will secrets revealed about a certain someone?


**Hello guys as most of you might know my other story was put on hold as my computer is being rebellious and now I have to try and find away to get what I have done off of the hard drive and get a new computer.**

 **So I decided that now would be a good time to post this new story I was doing since I have no idea how long it will be before I can start up again with the other one.**

 **This story is done completely on my phone so hopefully my phone won't rebel as well that would so suck anyway here's the new story hope you all like it.**

 **I own nothing**

 **also there maybe emojis ?**

 **Chapter one.**

It was a dark and quiet night and the full moon was gazing down upon Surry as a figure walked down the road of Privet Drive, as the figure passed Number Four the smell of human blood drifted up to the figure and startled them into stopping and turning to face the house of Number four.

To the dark figure's eyes the house looked like any other and there seemed to be nothing wrong with it, but if what the figure's nose is tell them was true then there is someone bleeding and they are bleeding heavily.

The dark figure made there way over to the door of the normal looking house, with a wave of there hands the door unlocked and opened a little and with that small crack the smell of blood got stronger, the dark figure quickly stepped inside and closers the door to the house before stopping completely and listening with the advanced hearing, all they could here was the loud snoring of an older male and a younger male as well as the soft breathing of a female but what caught the figure was the shallow breathing and heavy small of blood coming from the cupboard under the stairs.

The figure made their way over to the cupboard under the stairs and stopped at the small door and saw all the locks on the the door, the figure bent down on one knee and with another wave of their hand the locks on the cupboard door undid themselves too, as the door opened the small of blood became ten times worse then it was when the door was closed, as the figure peered into the dark cupboard with their night vision eyes, what the figure found was horrifying, there on the floor and surrounded by chemicals of all sorts was a tiny body covered in blood and nothing to protect them from the coldness of the December night.

The figure reached out slowly to the tiny body but just as they were about to touch them the tiny body gave a violent flinch before letting out the softest of whimpers that even the dark figure's advanced hearing just barely caught, the figure just stared at the baby for that was what the tiny body looked liked to them, then the dark figure bent down further till they were on both knees with their hands on the ground just inside the cupboard, when they felt something wet on their hands, bringing one hand up to their face they found it covered in more blood, the dark figure couldn't take the smell of the delicious blood any more so they took one long lick of their hand where they then gave a shocked gasps as the taste traveled over their tongue and down their throat were the dull burn in their throat disappear completely, before looking right at the baby in the cupboard.

"It couldn't be, could it?" The dark figure asked themselves.

The dark figure skipped up some more of the baby's blood before bringing it to their nose and taking a deep breath and discovered that the usual burn that came to their throat when ever they smelt blood was gone.

"By the Mother it is" came their quiet realization.

The dark figure quickly removed the hood that was covering their face to show and handsome face with black hair, red eyes, a strong jaw and their sharp canines sticking out like fangs. He moved closer to the baby and he watched as the little one curled up tighter.

"Hush now Dulcis amor everything will be okay now" he spoke quietly.

He spoke for twenty more minutes before the baby peeked at him and what he saw was the most beautiful eye colour he had ever seen, the forest green eye looked at him with the most intense fear he had ever seen and for once in his life he hated it, this baby with the lovely green eyes should never look at him with fear ever. So once he had the little ones attention he used his most soothing voice for the first time in only the Mother knew when.

"It's okay now I won't hurt you Dulcis amor I would never hurt you" he said

He could tell that the baby was in pain but there was nothing he could do till the little one trusted him.

"Dulcis amor I've come to help you. Will you let me?" He asked

He watched as the baby gave another soft whimper before the little one tried to sit up their little arms gave out a few times before they had managed to sit right up, that was when the man saw that the baby was a little girl that had no clothes to cover her, then he saw it around her throat was a collar with a box sitting right were her voice box is and he knew instantly what it was meant to be, it was a shock collar for dogs and he knew that this particular brand had a remote to it.

This kind of collet was meant to help people to train their dogs by sending an electric current through the dogs neck to the rest of the body and someone had placed it on this little girl, the man took another deep breath and gave a slight smile to the little girl though He was sure that it was more of a grimace then a smile, he slowly reached out again but this time he made sure the the little girl could see his hand, she still flinched and tried to move away but the stuff around her prevented her from moving to far, just as his hand was about to touch the little girl she closed her beautiful green eyes as tight as she could, this time the man didn't pull back, but instead gently placed the tips of his fingers on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

It took another ten minutes before the little one relaxed before she suddenly moved her face so it was buried in his hand and then peeked out with her eye to see his reaction, though all she saw was his smile getting a bit bigger.

"You see Dulcis amor I won't hurt you" the man said in that soothing voice of his.

As the baby looked at the man she moved one of her hands up to the arm connected to the hand on her face before grabbing the sleeve of the long shirt the man was wearing and gently started to try and pull the man into the cupboard, though the man was too big he still shuffled forward on his knees and the other hand that didn't have the little girls face in it.

Once he was kneeled in the small cupboard with his back bent he watch as his Dulcis amor reached up with her free hand and to touch his face, but as she was about to touch her hand froze and started to shake, the man's smile never left his face and just as the little girl was about to pull her hand back the man moved forward slowly until her hand was resting on his cheek.

"Tell me Dulcis amor would you like for me to remove that thing from around your pretty neck?" The man asked as he pushed his nose gently against her little hand.

He watched as fear flashed across her face, probably thinking about what would happen if those who had put it there would do if they found out that she had aloud someone to take the collar off.

"It's okay Dulcis amor I won't allow them to hurt you any more, I promise" he said with such a voice that aloud no room for doubt.

The little one just started up at him before giving a slight nod before she buried her face in his hand.

So he raised his free hand and slowly moved it to the back of her neck where he came across a lock, the man wanted to frown but decided against it as it might give his Amor the wrong idea and he didn't want that so he just kept his smile and even though he could feel his Amor shaking he ran his finger over the lock and it undid itself, the click of the lock sounded loud to the ears of both the man and child but he carefully took the lock off and placed it on the ground then he started to undo the strap to the collar, he could feel that the collar was tight around her neck and his hate for those who had done this to his Amor grow.

'How dear they do this to MY Amor, I have been waiting for a long, long, long, long time for my Amor so long in fact that I had given up on my Amor ever showing up and yet by pure chance I find her here in a house like this, the foul things who did this will pay' the man thought

The collar fell to the ground with a thud and before the man could do anything else the little girl threw herself at his midsection in a tight hug, he smelled the salty tears before they had the chance to wet his shirt, he carefully undid the clip that was holding his cloak on and gently wrapped his Amor in it and picked her up before shuffling back out of the horrid cupboard and standing up, then he looked down at her to see she that she had buried her face into his neck.

"My name is Sebastian, tell me Amor what is your name?" The man now know as Sebastian asked

"Freak" came a reply so quite that had Sebastian not had advance hearing he would no of hared her at all.

Sebastian let a frown fall upon his face this time as he didn't like the name she had called herself so he decided then and there that he would give her a beautiful name to go with her lovely green eyes and beautiful voice and so with a smile on his face he spoke a line that would forever change the life of one little girl.

"That doesn't sound like a nice name, what do you say I give you a new name my Amor?" He asked.

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes, this man had just offered something the little girl had always wanted, a name, a proper name, she gave a hesitant nod as if afraid that it was all a joke, Sebastian's smile grew a little more, then he put on a thinking face.

"Hmmm.. let's see you're a beautiful little lady like a flower" he said as he ran a finger down her blood covered cheek.

The girls face lit up with pure happiness at his comment, and that's when he had the idea.

"Why don't I give you the name Myosotis?" He asked

Sebastian watched as the little one tilted her head to the side a little and he just smiled.

"The Myosotis is a flower also more commonly known as the For-Get-Me-Not flower, with this name you would never be forgotten ever" Sebastian said with no room for doubt.

The little girl now named Myosotis gave a happy nod before she buried her face back in his neck again.

"Now that, that's settled let's go to your new home" he said as he turned back to the front door to leave.

Sebastian walked out the front door and down the dark street and the only one to see them leave was the new moon high in the star covered sky and it would be years before anyone who supposedly cared for the little girl would notice that she was missing.

 **Hey hope you all liked it please review and let me know. ?**


End file.
